R E V E N G E
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Sakura kembali. Kembali ke tanah kelahirannya demi menagih janji dan pembayaran atas penghianatan yang telah dilakukan mantan orang yang dikasihinya. Dan ia berjanji, akan memberikan balasan yang dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari rasa sakitnya dulu. / A SasuSaku darkish fiction, GaaSaku slight, etc.


"_Sialan kau—Hiks!"_

_Teriakan gadis berambut merah muda itu tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh pemuda berambut biru dongker dihadapannya. Justru, ia malah menikmati tontonan yang disediakan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu beserta orang suruhannya._

"_Sumpah! Aku akan kembali dan merebut semuanya milikku nanti—Hiks! Sampai saatnya tiba—hiks!"_

_Dan tentu saja. Gadis itu akan kembali mengambil semua haknya yang telah terbuang sia-sia dan pembalasan atas dua hal yang telah menyakitkan dirinya, atau lebih._

* * *

><p><strong>REVENGE<strong>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku (_Slight GaaSaku_)

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, drama

Warn: Au, typo(s), _badchara_(?), _etc_.

_LittleAuthorNotes_: _Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata atas ke-canon-an SasuSaku. _

.

.

.

_By: Aozora Yumiki._

* * *

><p><em>Three years later ...<em>

**Narita's airport, Japan, Sunday, 20XX**

Udara segar musim semi masih terasa dingin dikulitnya. Kulitnya yang telah lama tak merasakan dingin maupun panasnya tanah kelahirannya ini. Ia kemudian membetulkan syal berwarna marun miliknya sambil menggeret koper keluaran ternama.

Semua menengok. Kearahnya yang hanya memakai kardigan krem rajut, _jeans_ abu-abu kebiruan, sepasang sepatu _boots_ cokelat ber-_heels_, bertas _prada _cokelat, dan bersyal marun. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka melihatnya. Semuanya sadar, dengan warna rambut mencolok itu, dan sebuah paras bak dewi yang sangat dirindukan mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

Dirinya. Gadis kesayangan warga Jepang.

Haruno Sakura.

**...**

**Eikyuu Restaurant, Narita's airport, Japan, same day.**

"Kau tak banyak berubah, eh?"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis kearah pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya yang bertugas sebagai sopirnya kali ini. Lama sekali mereka tak bertemu, atau bertukar kata via suara. Bukan tanpa alasan. Sakura memang menghindari bertukar sapa dengan teman lamanya di sini.

"Koreksi," Sakura berdeham pelan sambil meminum _latte_ hangatnya, "sejujurnya ... Banyak." Lanjut Sakura.

Pemuda itu makin melebarkan senyumnya, "Oh ya? Bisakah kau tunjukkan, Sakura-chan puteri Nona Mebuki kesayangan Jepang?", lanjut pemuda itu dengan suara menggoda.

"Oh, _well_. Lupakan predikat memalukan itu, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Yah ... Kau lihat saja nanti. Bosan kalau kuberi tahu." Tukasnya cepat.

"Yah, yah. Terserah apa kata _Princess _saja lah. Daripada aku kena depak Kakek Jiraiya nanti." Balas pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze tersebut. Sakura terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"_Aku. Bukan. Yang. Dulu._" Sakura menekankan setiap kalimatnya. "Bukan Haruno Sakura si putri manja nan berkuasa yang tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa keluarganya." Tambahnya kemudian.

Naruto terbahak, "Intinya. Kau makan apa selama tiga tahun ini di Jerman sampai jadi begini?", tanyanya.

"Yah, bukan makan sih ... Lebih tepatnya tujuan."

"Apa?"

"Dendam."

Dan waktu terasa berhenti di dalam restoran bintang lima ini.

**...**

**Haruno's mansion, same day, afternoon.**

Setelah menolak baik-baik ajakan Naruto yang ingin membawanya menuju tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya berada, Sakura segera pulang dan ingin membanting dirinya di kasur empuk yang sudah tak tersentuh olehnya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun lebih.

_Well_, semua menyambut kedatangannya. Pelayan-pelayan pribadinya, tukang kebunnya, bahkan sampai-sampai sopir lamanya yang kini terserang struk ringan masih menyambutnya.

Yah, tentunya, ia masuk ke kamar setelah acara penyambutan kecil-kecilan tersebut. Kasihan 'kan kalau mereka sudah baik-baik mau menyambutnya lalu Sakura menolak sambutan tersebut? _Yeah_. Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kepulangannya ke Jepang sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari, dan sudah dikonfirmasikan kepada seluruh anggota klan Haruno dan Senju, terutama kakaknya dan orang tuanya yang mengambil andil besar dalam upaya merestorasi kehadiran dirinya disini.

Semua pelayan lamanya, yang hanya ditugaskan untuk merawatnya kembali seperti dahulu kala. Pelayan tata riasnya, pribadinya, sopirnya, dan lain-lain. Sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dari jauh-jauh hari, termasuk pesta kedatangannya kembali ke Jepang yang di adakan besar-besaran oleh pihak Senju dan Haruno itu sendiri.

Sakura kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur bersprei buket bunga dengan kesan _vintage_ tersebut, lalu mendekati sebuah bunga. Bunga krisan putih yang selalu ada setiap hari dan selalu segar didalam sebuah vas kaca.

Sakura tertohok. Dulu, bunga ini selalu diberikan orang terkasihnya. Namun, kini yang ada hanyalah bunga krisan yang dipetik dari kebun belakang rumahnya.

Apakah ... Mereka berencana menghibur Sakura?

Ia mengetahui arti dari bunga-bunga. Dan ini sama saja menghinanya. Krisan putih adalah arti dari sebuah kesetiaan dan pengabdian cinta yang dalam. Mereka bercanda, bukan? Bunga ini harusnya diberikan dari orang yang terkasih. Sial.

**PRAK!**

"Aku tak butuh ini lagi!"

**...**

**Sunday, Uchiha's mansion, Tokyo, 20XX**

Lelaki berparas rupawan itu menyeruput _ocha_ miliknya pelan sambil membuka laptop kesayangan miliknya yang telah menemaninya selama berbulan-bulan belakangan ini. Saat melihat tanggalan yang berada di menu bawah laptop tersebut, ia berjengit.

_**Kriiing!**_

Sial. Baru saja ingin menelpon sahabat bodohnya itu, ia sudah menelpon duluan.

"Hn?"

"_Kau sadar tanggal berapa ini, 'kan?_"

Sasuke mengerling ngeri, "Yah, tentu saja."

"Cherry_, sudah kembali._"

Tanpa perasaan kaget namun masih gelisah, Sasuke menjawab. "Ya, aku tahu."

"_Selamat berperang, Kawan!_"

_**Bip**_**.**

Pemuda berambut biru dongker yang dipanggil Sasuke ini memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sumpah, ia pusing sekali. Ia yakin, wanita itu akan kembali, menuntut semua haknya kepadanya, dengan segala cara—meskipun harus melibatkan keluarganya yang sangat-sangat berkuasa.

Sayang. Yang dihadapinya bukan gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Yang ini Haruno, campuran Senju. Gadis konglomerat cucu dari Tsunade, puteri kedua seorang kaisar Jepang yang menikah dengan Senju Jiraiya, mantan Jenderal yang disegani dan masih berkuasa meskipun sudah pensiun. Kekayaan? Jangan ditanya. Jiraiya punya banyak perusahaan, dan Ayah Haruno itu sendiri adalah pendiri perusahaan mendunia terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha dengan perbedaan saham lima persen.

Tentu saja, yang ia hadapi adalah gadis kesayangan Jepang. Kesayangan klan Senju dan Haruno yang merawat gadis itu bak Dewi, kesayangan _Daddy _Haruno dan _Granpa_ Senju.

Dan Sasuke sadar, ini adalah perang yang rumit.

**...**

**Konoha University, Monday, Tokyo, 20XX**

Setelah mengurus beberapa dokumen kepindahannya yang di sambut senang oleh para penjaga kampus swasta ternama milik Senju dan Uchiha _foundation_ ini ia langsung menuju kelasnya, kelas kedokteran terbaik.

_Hmph._

Tentu saja. Keluarganya adalah penyumbang besar di sini. Jadinya ia mendapat kebebasan dan segalanya di sini. Seperti apa yang direncanakannya selama tiga tahun belakangan di Jerman. Sungguh, tak sia-sia ia merayu _Daddy_, _Granpa_, dan _Nii-san_ yang tiga-tiganya sangat mencintainya.

Kini, gadis berpakaian _hotpants_ biru tua, _tanktop_ putih yang ditutupi kardigan _vintage_ bunga-bunga berwarna hijau dengan _layer-cut_ serta dilengkapi tas _Louis Vuitton _putih dan sepatu _air max_ putih campuran hijau toska yang melengkapi kaki jenjangnya.

Tentu saja, ia menjadi bahan tontonan satu kelasnya. Bahkan, temannya, Hinata dan Ino—ia bahkan masih menghapal namanya—masih enggan dan tak mengenali kehadirannya. Kecuali warna rambut dan mata hijau bercahaya miliknya serta paras bak dewi yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada dirinya.

Sakura kontan berdiri, hendak menyapa duluan. "Hai, kau lupa ya, aku ini siapa?", sambil mendekati bangku Ino dan Hinata yang berada pada baris kedua di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" gadis berambut warna indigo yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kalem dan anggun itu melonjak berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti sahabat pirangnya yang berdiri tepat di samping gadis indigo itu.

"_Guess who_?", Sakura menyeringai tipis, "_The Haruno's princess is back_!", lanjutnya dengan intonasi bahagia namun tetap sedikit datar.

Kontan, kedua sahabatnya langsung menghambur kepelukannya penuh haru bahagia. "Hiks—Sakura-chan, a-aku kira itu bukan dirimu ... Ka-Kau berbeda sekali ..." Ucap Hinata, gadis berambut indigo panjang kalem yang kini menangis rindu di pelukan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kemana saja kau ini?! Tiga tahun tak memberi kabar dan hilang entah kemana begitu saja!", umpat Ino kesal.

Yah, _well_. Untungnya kelas ini masih belum terlalu ramai, sehingga masih bisa digunakan untuk acara reuni dadakan Haruno Sakura. _Yeah_, semua penghuni kelas juga turut bahagia sebenarnya, setelah tiga tahun berita simpang siur mengenai keberadaan Sakura di negeri Hitler tersebut. Kecuali satu dua orang selain keluarganya yang tahu mengenai keberadaan gadis ini, Naruto dan _lelaki itu_.

Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku didepan Ino dan Hinata. "Yah, kau tahu lah kenapa aku tak mau menghubungi kalian, dan _sorry_. Saat aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin ke Jerman, kalian sedang sibuk menjadi komite pentas seni. Jadi keburu pergi." Jawab Sakura.

"_Well_, _yeah_. Kau banyak berubah setelah tiga tahun menjadi peraduan di sana. Jadi apa tujuanmu untuk kembali?", tanya Ino dengan intonasi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Hinata segera menyikut lengan Ino dengan pelan. "Sssh!", Hinata memberi kode. Sakura justru tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata dan Ino.

"Tenang, Hinata-chan. Yah, kau sudah tahulah pasti, Ino-pig." Jawab Sakura lengkap dengan seringai. "_When everything you have has been stolen from you ... Sometimes all you have left is revenge_." Lanjut Sakura dengan seringai yang makin mengembang lebar.

"Kau ... Tidak serius, 'kan?", tanya Ino. "Ma-Maksudku, kau masih belum bisa memaafkan_nya_?", lanjut Ino buru-buru, takut menyinggung Sakura.

"I-Ino-chan, Mana mung—"

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Ini bukan cerita dimana dua karakter saling bermaafan. Ini cerita tentang awal mulanya dendam dan karma mengintaimu balik, _Honey_." Potong Sakura dengan senyum mengembang manis, saking manisnya sampai-sampai ...

Ino dan Hinata bergidik ngeri.

**...**

**Monday, Konoha University, Japan, Corridor.**

**DEG.**

Pemuda yang baru turun dari mobil sport keluaran terbarunya kini mengejang kaku, melihat siluet merah muda dengan tubuh proposional dan kulit seputih susu berjalan bersama Rektor, dan nampaknya gadis itu adalah tamu spesial.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_? Meskipun dengan rambut yang jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, ia masih menyadari warna rambut langka namun indah itu.

Seketika Sasuke lupa caranya bernapas meskipun selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup, ia tak pernah merasakan sesaknya bernapas seperti ini, seperti dadanya ditindih beribu ton batu. Berat, sesak, penuh rasa gelisah.

Segera, ia menjinjing tasnya dan berjalan menuju kelas bisnis dengan perasaan kalut nan ngeri, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

**...**

**Lunch time, Konoha University, Canteen, same day.**

Jam makan siang telah sampai, berbagai makanan kelas atas telah disediakan dan dihidangkan kepada murid-murid Konoha University. Sama halnya dengan gadis Haruno dan kawannya ini yang tengah menikmati salad-salad sayuran bersama.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan syok nan kagum semua orang disekitar mereka, Sakura berdeham pelan. "_Well_, jangan kaget dengan rencanaku yang tadi, Sayang." Jawab Sakura.

Ino menelan saladnya. "Yah, setidaknya kami mengetahui betapa sakitnya rasa yang kau tahan selama ini," jawab Ino. Sakura tersenyum tipis, sahabatnya ini memang pengertian, meskipun sedikit cerewet.

Hinata berhenti makan sebentar, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan. U-Umm ... Kau jadi memberi nama apa tiga tahun lalu saat _itu_?", tanya Hinata tenang

Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Yuki," jawabnya singkat. "Saat itu, masih musim dingin." Ucap Sakura melanjutkan dengan intonasi merendah.

Ino kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur disebelahnya. "Kau masih merasakan sakitnya?", tanya Ino. "_Well_, sakit fisik maksudku." Ino melanjutkan. Yah, mereka bertiga tahu, ini topik sensitif. Namun ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit Sakura yang lain.

"Minum pil tiga kali sehari? Saat menstruasi harus meminum banyak-banyak pereda nyeri?", jawab Sakura dengan intonasi seperti bertanya. "Menurutmu, itu sakit atau tidak?", lanjut Sakura sambil bertanya.

"Sial. Itu sakit," jawab Ino sambil meringis pelan.

Yah, bukan apa-apa, Sakura tahu itu. Fakta dimana dirinya harus meminum banyak-banyak obat demi kesehatan dirinya hanya dikarenakan satu fakta. Satu fakta yang mengubah hidupnya selamanya ...

... Bahwa dirinya harus menerima aborsi secara paksa di umur enam belas tahun.

"KYAAAAA!"

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berjengit kaget mendengar teriakkan yang begitu memekakkan telinga mereka bertiga. Ino mendecak kesal, sekesal-kesalnya sampai ia membanting garpu saladnya dengan kencang di piring, untungnya sedang gaduh, jadi tak begitu kedengaran.

Ino mendecak kembali, "_Guess whose coming_?", ucap Ino sambil mengerling kearah Sakura penuh arti.

Hinata yang mengerti kode mata Ino pada Sakura berjengit. "I-Ino-chan! Itu bukan ide yang bagus!", cicit Hinata dengan bola mata rembulan yang bersinar panik penuh rasa takut.

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku hanya akan menyapanya sebentar, salaman _selamat datang kembali_." Kemudian Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Ino beserta Hinata.

Hinata menatap Ino kalut. "Tenang saja, Hinata. Sakura bukan Sakura yang dulu," ucap Ino menenangkan.

Dan Hinata tahu, menyerahkan masalah kepada Ino dan Sakura yang lebih menyukai aksi ketimbang teori, adalah sebuah awal dari perang tak berujung.

**...**

**Other side, Canteen, Konoha University, same day.**

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Langkah kaki yang dibalut sepatu itu mendekat, kearah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang memenuhi rombongan empat lelaki berparas rupawan tersebut. Ia menyeringai tipis, melihat rambut biru dongker bergaya _chikenbutt_ aneh yang dulu ia sering membelainya lembut. _Dulu_.

"Permisi," ucapnya lembut. Sementara para kerumunan itu melihat kearahnya, dan segera membelah kubunya menjadi dua, karena melihat rambut merah muda itu dan sebuah kalung. Hanya kalung sederhana namun mempunyai arti yang tidak main-main.

_Haruno._

Kontan, keempat pemuda itu menengok kaget, kalut, dan ada yang biasa saja. "Ah, Sakura-chan." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang _spike_ yang tampaknya biasa-biasa saja dengan kehadiran Sakura. Yah, tentu saja. Naruto yang menjemputnya saat di bandara.

"Hmm, halo." Sapa Sakura manis, namun ada satu pemuda yang mengartikan sapaan itu lain. Dan Sakura bisa merasakan itu, kekalutan, kegelisahan, dan keangkuhan yang masih terasa di badan tegap itu. Badan yang dulu sering merengkuhnya.

"_Cherry_ ..." gumam pemuda berambut biru dongker itu. Sasuke, dengan rasa syok nan kaget melihat perubahan besar pada diri Sakura.

"Oh, pas sekali." Sakura berdeham pelan, masih dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Selamat bertemu kembali, Mantan Kekasihku." Digantikan dengan seringai yang panjang, ekspresi Sakura yang ceria kini berganti dengan ekspresi menantang nan kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_They say vengeance taken will tear the heart and torment the conscience."— Emily Thorne (Revenge)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>AN: Ao kembali lagi, Minna-san! Dengan ff baru darkish yang terinspirasi dari **REVENGE **yang merupakan serial drama televisi di chanel tv kabel rumahku. Mungkin kalian dari sini sudah mendapat gambarannya ya. Maaf kalau ideku itu mirip sama ff Dark Moonnya SelenaVela (maaf kalau penname-nya salah) aku tidak mencontek karena jalannya cerita ini tuh bedaaa banget. Kecuali pair GaaSakunya dan hanya sama di pair, ceritanya beda. Yah, jadi spoiler aja nih ya. Jadi Sakura itu mantannya Sasuke. Dulu, mereka pacaran gitu ... Tapi ada satu hal yang ngebuat Sasuke berpaling gitu. Sasuke mau sama Sakura karena ada faktor juga sih ... Nanti juga keliatan. Nah, ff ini dibuat atas CANONNYA SASUSAKU! OMEDETOU, SSAVERS! Kalian setia di fandom angst ini, sampai titik terakhir dimana para fandom lain berpendapat kalau Sasuke enggak mencintai Sakura (Dibuktikan dengan Sasuke pengen ngebunuh Sakura waktu itu). Nah sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan, Gimana caranya Sarada lahir kalau SasuSaku engga saling mencintai? *giggle*. Hehehe.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki

* * *

><p><em><strong>RnR?<strong>_


End file.
